Happy Ever After
by ABeliever13
Summary: Andrew and Xander are watching television when someone makes a wish. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH
1. The Beginning

Happy Ever After

Title: Happy Ever After

Author: ABeliever FR15 for character death

WARNINGS: Character death

Disclaimer: I own nothing. If there are any discrepancies in the plot, or I got a fact wrong, consider this to be alternate universe. I haven't seen either show in over two years, so, be kind! If the facts at the end aren't true, get over it- I'm a theatre and film major, not a science major.

Cleveland, 2005

Andrew and Xander were watching the latest episode of Star Trek: Voyager.

That's when it happened.

"This show is so cool! I wish I could go into space and see the Voyager. Wouldn't that be the coolest?"

Xander just stared at the geek, horrified by the words he had just heard.

"Andrew, do you realize what you just said?"

"Of course, I w—" Xander cut him off by putting his hand over the boy's mouth.

"You said the W-word, you idiot! I thought we trained you better than that!"

Andrew stared in horror and realization.

The two sat silently, side by side, waiting for the words they knew were coming.

After five minutes and no demonic appearances, the two relaxed and returned to watching the show.

"Wish granted!"

Xander just moaned as Andrew disappeared in a bright flash of light.

Somewhere in the Delta Quadrant, many years in the future

Andrew appeared just outside of the Federation starship, Voyager. He was so happy, he didn't notice his immediate surroundings. He had exactly three seconds before he realized he was cold, another second before he realized he couldn't breathe, and then one more second before he finally died. But he died happy, having one of his greatest wishes fulfilled- he saw the Voyager as the ship passed his dying body.


	2. The Story Continues

**The Story Continues**

* * *

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Notes: First, I still haven't been able to watch an episode (stupid school), so any discrepancies are to be ignored and seen as an AU.

Also, no matter how many times English teachers tell me, I still can't get the lay-laid argument down, so just ignore it unless you want to tell me which one is correct in this instance!

Last, this is my first multi-chapter story, and this chapter was written at 3 in the morning, so be kind! I don't know whether or not I'll continue, so we'll just have to wait and see.

On with the story!

* * *

Xander was still holding his head in his hands when Andrew reappeared in a ball of light and with a resounding "pop!"

Andrew lay on the floor, staring at the ceiling with a dreamy smile on his face.

Xander lifted his head from his hands and just stared at the geek. He began the mental checklist that all of the Scoobies had learned- one that was to be used in situations like this:

1. Breathing.  
Okay, the geek was breathing.

2. Any horns or changes in skin color.  
Nope, no horns, and Andrew was still the same pasty white as Elmer's glue that he had been before the little mishap with the W-word.

3. Any other noticeable deformities (new).  
Other than the creepy smile, Xander didn't see anything unusual about the geek's appearance. Well, more unusual than before.

4. Call Willow.  
Xander cringed. Willow and Kennedy were on vacation, off limits except for world-ending level apocalypses (apocalypti? They had never figured out the correct plural of the word).

Well, maybe Giles would know what to do. He could always call Willow later. For now, though, he needed to move the geek before he left a drool mark on the carpet.

"Andrew."

"Hmmmm?" came the reply.

"Geek-boy, move!"

"Uh-huh."

"Oh no, girls! Don't touch the action figures! Ashley, didn't Andrew ask you not to remove that lightsaber from its original packaging?"

Andrew screamed, bolted upright, scrambled to his feet and ran for the stairs. Xander just grinned as he headed for the phone. The girls wouldn't be home for another few hours, and Andrew would spend that time looking for a new hiding place for his possessions, just in case.

"WCI, Giles' office. This is Anna. How may I help you?"

"Hey Anna, it's Xander. I have a Geek-boy Level Three."

"He used the W-word again, didn't he?"

"Yep. But it looks like Willow's spell worked. He was just a little stunned this time. She'll be happy that she didn't have to go get him."

"Giles just got in, so I'll patch you through."

"Thanks, Anna."

Xander grinned as he heard Andrew come down the stairs. The grin turned into a smirk as Andrew passed by him carrying the actions figures and lightsaber. The look of shock was still on the geek's face.

"You can put them in the oven, Andrew. You know the only person who uses it is you. The girls wouldn't touch it with a ten-foot pole," Xander offered. The boy hurried off as a voice came over the phone line.

"Xander?"

"Hey G-man."

"What did he ask for this time?"

Xander settled into a nearby chair and began the tale.


	3. The Very Last Part

**The Very Last Part- I promise**

* * *

Disclaimer: see chapter one

* * *

Author's Note: Still haven't seen an episode, so this story is now officially AU. I'm not as happy about this- but it had to be written or I was going to go insane. I'll probably edit this once the official holiday has begun and I'm out of school.

* * *

As Andrew sat rocking back and forth in front of the oven, he plotted his revenge against Xander. As the idea hit him, he paused his rocking. An evil smile crossed his face as he began to speak.

"I wish Xander and I would appear on Voyager and be part of the crew- but that's not all. I wish that I could date Seven of Nine and Xander would have to date B'Elanna!"

"Wish granted! Boy, you sure are keeping me busy today, Andrew."

"I know DJ, but at least you get to do more than just terrorize people- you actually have fun with my wishes!"

"True. Just as long as the others never find out. Did you know that Buffy actually tried to threaten me? Me! Had me rolling on the floor laughing for days!"

"She tried to threaten D'Hoffryn Jr? What did your dad say?"

"He told me if I wanted vengeance I would have to do it myself. That's why I'm doing this- all those Geekboy alerts are fun to watch."

"You are putting them on my TiVo, right?"

"Yep. All that blackmail material is going to be worth it."

"So- my wish?"

"WISH GRANTED!"

* * *

******Voyager- Delta Quadrant******

As Xander and Andrew appeared in a flash of light, Andrew began to giggle.

"Geekboy- what did you do?"

"Come on, Xander. We needed to have a little fun. I didn't get to enjoy it long enough last time.

"Fine. But can you tell me why we're wearing uniforms?"

"Because we're part of the crew. Oh, by the way, I'm dating Seven. And here comes your sweetheart now!"

As B'Elanna came around the corner, Xander paled. This woman would tear him in half then put him back together. Then tear him apart again.

As he thought it over, he began to smile. How bad could it be? It wasn't that much different from home.

"Xander, there you are. Come- we're having dinner in my quarters now."

"As my lady wishes."

Andrew pouted as Xander walked away with a smile. Over his shoulder, he tossed a thanks to the geek who had gotten him into this situation.

"But where's my girlfriend?"

As he walked and pouted (he was quite proficient at doing the two simultaneously), he ran into the woman he was looking for.

"There you are. I wished to ask your opinion of something. Lt. Paris stated that the original Star Wars were better than the prequels. I disagreed and pointed out that the prequels were superior in both plot and technical aspects. Do you prefer the originals or the prequels, Andrew?"

Andrew paled and began to sweat as he realized what she had said.

"You m.m.m. .that you l.l.l.l. the p.p.p. b.b.b.?"

"Of course. Come, we will watch them again and I will show you my favorite parts."

As Seven of Nine led the geek away, he began to cry,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


	4. The Very Very Last Chapter

**The Very Very Last Chapter**

* * *

Disclaimer: see chapter one

Author's Note: Still haven't seen an episode, so this story is now officially AU. I'm not as happy about this- but it had to be written or I was going to go insane. I'll probably edit this once the official holiday has begun and I'm out of school.

* * *

As Xander and Andrew reappeared in the kitchen of their Cleveland home, there were gasps from the kitchen's occupants.

"Xander! What happened? Is that a hickey?"

As he straightened out his Starfleet uniform, a blush spread across his face.

"Geek-boy made another wish and decided to let me in on the action."

Buffy grinned.

"Yep, looks like someone was getting some action all right."

Xander continued to blush as the uniform faded to reveal his everyday jeans and T-shirt.

"Well, you try saying no to a Klingon!"

Willow laughed as she reached to hug her oldest and bestest friend.

"When I picked up the dimensional disturbance, I decided to come take a look. Especially after the earlier Geekboy alert."

"Yeah," Buffy replied. "Where is he anyway?"

A whimpering noise caught the trio's attention.

There, in the corner, was Andrew. Rocking back and forth he cried as he said,

"DAMN YOU GEORGE LUCAS!"


End file.
